LAAAATVIAAAA!
by Miss T Hyuga
Summary: Latvia brings home a stray, and Estonia can only wonder if it will be the end of them. Oneshot. Because Estonia needs more love.


WARNING: I looked up Estonia's history online so the facts may not be true. PLEASE tell me if I messed up in anyway!

"Whaaat?" The eldest brother, Toris, cried, gripping his brown hair in his hands and tugging stressfully. The middle child was almost in tears after what there brother had told them.

"I-I found a dog, and it looked really lonely, s-so I took it home." Raivis explained, holding up the said by it's scruff to show the oldest. If it even had a scruff to hold. The thing was ugly in Eduard's view, and if he didn't know any better, he would of thought it that it wasn't even a dog in the first place.

It was extremely fluffy, for a first. It's short, stubby little legs were matted it mud and filth, and the fur near it's belly was a repulsive black from dirt. It's snout was very short, having large bunches of eye goop that had came from its eyes, making the Estonian gag. And the tail, oh God, the _tail_. He could almost see the infestations of bugs, large clumps of fur missing, replaced with dried blood and dead skin.

"Get that thing our of here." Eduard said finally, adjusting the glasses on his nose. The three were in the kitchen, at an ungodly hour in the morning. Latvia had been asked to go out to the market, while Toris and Eduard were to clean the house and cook something up before their hell on earth awoke.

Then the youngest had came in with that, that thing! And right after Toris had mopped the floor! Contrary to popular belief, snow was not clean, and it was not easy to clean up. And with ten minutes until Ivan's alarm went off, it only made him want to strangle his brother more. Maybe he HAD taken to many hits to the head.

"B-but brother! It doesn't have a home and if we put it back in the cold it will die!" Latvia begged, trying to push the dog into Estonia's hands, to promptly refused.

"If we let it into our home _we_ will die!" He concluded, stepping back until he felt his back press against the counter. _Like when Latvia wanted to keep a bird. _When Russia found out, there was one more crying boy, and one dead bird.

"B-but I'll feed it, and clean it, and keep it away from Russia, I promise! And he won't pee!" Latvia begged, something he would never do in front of Russia himself. It would result badly. But even when the youngest put on his cutest face, both of the elders flat out refused. They wouldn't let a nation stay with them, let alone a stray.

Toris and Raivis continued to argue, but the mutt wasn't dumbly looking around anymore, but staring straight at Eduard. It cocked its head to the side, goop from its eye falling down onto the newly scrubbed floor. Estonia actually had to put a mouth to his hand to stop from screaming. That thing was going to be the death of them. He didn't need a fancy fortune teller to tell him that.

The sound of ringing from a distance room broke the Baltic's tension, the familiar clanging of small bells echoing through their heads. Russia's alarm clock. Even from the second floor the damn clock managed to scare them witless.

The ringing stopped suddenly, and the floorboards creaked, sending a chill down Eduard's back. He stole a glance at his brothers and knew they were thinking the same thing. Russia was waking up. And that stupid mutt was _still in the house. _

Estonia bottled up all of his bravery and grabbed the dog, quickly opening up the door to the shelf below the counter, tossing the creature in and slamming the door. The thing yelped, and began clawing at the door as Estonia madly washed his hands. The creaking of the stairs drilled into the workers ears, striking fear in their hearts. And just as the mongrel went silent, an exhausted Ivan pushed his way through the door and into the kitchen.

Go onto Google images. Right now. Just do it. Look up death. Estonia had done it many times, but he had yet to find a picture of Russia with that creepy smile on his face. It was always the same look, every morning, but it still scared him enough to make him cry.

"Good morning Eduard, Toris, little Latvia." He said their names, taking some time to pat each of them on the head, patting Latvia just a little less gentle then the others. The said boy trembled under the mans weight on his head, and how he managed to stay up still confused Eduard completely. After releasing his death hold, he turned back to Toris, who, with a trembling bow, grabbed him some vodka from the cupboard and handed him the entire bottle.

To any normal person drinking pure vodka at 6:30 in the morning was pure suicide, though, that was to any normal person. Russia wasn't normal, let alone human. Being a nation gave them many upsides to life, for example, long life, stronger immune systems. That was one thing that Russia abused daily. He continued to claim the unthinkable, that vodka was like water to him. No, that was impossible.

"G-Good morning Mr. Russia, sir." Lithuania responded quickly, then stumbled out of the kitchen fearfully. Estonia made his way over to do the same, but was stopped by a large arm that wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him close to the Russian mans chest.

"Estonia, what's that? It looks icky, da?" He asked, pointing down at the kitchen floor, causing the two remaining Baltic countries to exchange horrified looks.

There, on the middle of the scrubbed, crystal clean floor, was some goop from the mutts eyes. And it looked disgusting. Estonia froze, knowing better then to pull away from Ivan's' death grip. Instead he remained stiff, his body frozen as he followed the mans gaze. He stayed that way for a good while, before mustering enough courage to speak.

"I-I don't know what it is, Ivan, sir." The other man didn't falter, keeping that chilling smile upon his face.

"Well then, clean it up. It's disgusting, and unsanitary." He let go of Estonia and patted him on the back, the force almost enough to knock the poor man over. And he almost did, until Ivan's hand caught him by the hair and pulled him back to an upright position. The man then turned, vodka in hand, and walked out of the kitchen.

There was a moment of silence before the scratching sound came again, and Estonia felt a wave of rage wash over him. He glared at his little brother, who was wide eyed in return.

"E-Eduard, I-"

"Get that thing out of here." He snapped coldly. He already had a cloth in his hand and was cleaning the filth off the floor.

And his brother only nodded, opening the cupboard and taking the dog out, stowing him in his uniform and walking out of the kitchen with an anguished look.

At that moment Eduard couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt. When his brother had came in, he had the closest to a smile on his face, a _real_ smile, in years. And he had dismissed it. A tiny voice in his head reminded him that it was for the best, but he began to wonder. Maybe they didn't have to abandon it so quickly, maybe Finland would be interested it the hairy freakish creature. No, that wouldn't be possible. No one would something so ugly.

A thousand possibilities ran through his head but he dismissed them all. And once he had cleaned the floor, he retreated from the kitchen and out into the winding halls towards the living room, a bottle of vodka in his hand. Surely Russia would be done his first bottle and would be lusting for more. Just a little thing he picked up after a couple of years with him.

When he reached the Russian he found himself to be right once again, just plopping down his first bottle before being greeted by another. The man smiled gleefully and took it, opening it and chugging it down. After finishing 1/3 of the bottle in his first try, he turned to look at Estonia.

"Ah, thank you my little Eesti," Estonia winced at the nickname, "you know me too well."

"T-thank you sir." Russia smiled, taking a small sip and turning to the man, who was ready to flee.

"So did you find out what that thing was? On the floor?" Estonia froze in mid flee. His stomach lurched and his instincts were running a mile a minute, no, a second, telling him to get out. But running would only tell Russia he wanted a chase, and that was the last thing he wanted. So instead he stood there, one leg lifted slightly off the ground in preparation to run, his body shaking so violently if anyone other then the Baltic's or Russia had seen him they would have assumed he was having a seizure. Slowly putting his foot to the ground, he adjusted his glasses.

"No sir. But don't worry, it has been cleaned, and it won't happen again." He assured the man, but he seemed less interested in Estonia now, and more at the bottle of vodka in his hands. Taking this moment as a blessing, Eduard stalked out of the room, taking deep breathes.

Thank God that dog was gone.

_He remembered when he first met Russia, back in the old days. Berwald had custody of his country at the time, not that he minded. The man was nice enough when you got to know him, despite his terrifying aura. Of course, nothing could be as mad as the other countries he had heard rumours about…_

As Estonia made his way up the stairs towards the room he shared with his two brothers though, he couldn't help but hear sobbing. He exhaled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Poor Latvia. The least he could do was comfort his little brother.

_During the 1700-1721 period, Russia had occupied occupied Sweden's land. He didn't recall much of what happened after that, until Sweden handed him over to Russia himself. He had never felt so horrified in his life, being turned over like a…like nothing at all!_

_But the closer he got to the door, the less the sobs sounded like Latvia, but more like….Toris? This made him walk faster, reaching the door and slamming it open. _

"_Lithua-" Estonia was cut off by a loud bark, and Latvia shushing the creature before him. The small, brown, disgustingly dirty thing before him. That was still in the house. He suddenly knew why Toris was crying, and even the middle child could feel tears welling at his eyes._

"_Laaatviaaaa!" _

_A/N: So I decided to write a Hetalia fan fiction about one of my favourite characters, Estonia. Because come on, he is just great. And since dogs can be a lot of trouble (I have one) I figured that it would probably get in the way of the Baltic's chores. And cause lots of humour. So review, and trust me, I will not be mad if you point out something you didn't like about the story. Honestly I'll be really happy! Tips help fan fictions get better, and I love good fan fictions. Thank you for reading! _

_Sadly though, I would also like to announce that this story will probably not be updated, so it's going to remain as a oneshot._


End file.
